1 Wild Sex Night at Luka Private Apartment
by FanRubius
Summary: Two- shots en donde los sentimientos de Miku y Luka hacia la otra son revelados. Mal summary pero es lo que hay :3
1. Chapter 1

Hoy sería el gran día para Hatsune Miku, una chica de cabello color agua marina y ojos del mismo tono, test blanca y realmente hermosa. ¿Por qué digo gran día? Pues porque Miku recibió una propuesta de una de las chicas más hermosas de toda la secundaria Crypton ¿Cómo desperdiciarla? Pues nadie es tan cabezón para decir que no.

Miku había preparado de todo para el gran día y estaba lista para recibir sus cariñitos con la chica de sus sueños. Al llegar a su apartamento, tocó el timbre y una figura de una chica se hizo ver

-Hola Hatsune san…- dijo la chica extendiendo la mano -¿Lista para pasar una noche salvaje conmigo?-

-S-sí, Megurine san- respondió Miku estrechando la mano, la cual ``Megurine san´´ atrajo hasta su bien formado cuerpo, con un dedo en la barbilla de Miku le miró a los ojos y le dijo

-Por favor, no me llames así, llámame Luka, no quiero que uses formalidades- dijo Luka y le ronroneó en el oído -… ni mucho menos cuando estemos en la cama- Miku casi se infarta al oír esto ¿Tan lejos iba a llegar? Pues al parecer si

-De acuerdo, Luka… dime Miku- respondió la inocente chica – como a ti te agrade- Luka se puso a pensar y dijo

-Entonces… ¿Te molestaría si te llamo… Gatita?- dijo coqueta la peli rosa

-N-no, si a ti te agrada, entonces a mí también- dijo Miku con seriedad

-¡Perfecto¡- festejó Luka y cerró la puerta de su casa -¿Tú empiezas o yo empiezo?- dijo Luka a lo que Miku respondió que empezara ella, y así lo hizo. Luka la acorraló en la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello y hombro, haciendo un camino de besos y lamidas que a Miku excitaban. Luka desprendía la blusa revelando el sujetador de Miku, para luego quitarlo y besar ambos pezones, pero Miku no se quedó atrás, debía hacer algo ¡Pues estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con la chica de sus sueños y no podía quedarse quieta¡ así que con sus manos hábiles, agarró las nalgas de la peli rosa atrayendo su atención

-Mmm… Grrr, la Gatita sacó sus garras- dijo Luka –Y eso me encanta…-

-Me encanta cuando a ti te encanta- dijo Miku con voz seductora; Luka se ``vengó´´ de ella bajándole los pantalones y su ropa interior, y haciendo un caminito de besos llegó hasta la vagina, penetrando con la lengua, lamiendo y succionando ese centro tan preciado que ahora le estaba dando la bienvenida

-Ghn,…. Luka chan, más… duro… dame… duro- gimió Miku ante tanto placer, la Hatsune subió los brazos, desabrochando el cierre del provocativo vestido que Luka usaba, dejándola completamente desnuda pero eso no fue todo, subió las manos para atrapar sus pechos, esos enormes y sabrosos pechos… comenzó presionándolos y luego se arrodilló un poco para chuparlos, succionarlos y saborear esa piel desnuda que tanto había anhelado ver.

Pero Luka ya se estaba cansando de las piernas, así que llevó a Miku a la cama

-¿Qué vamos a…hacer ahora, Luka?- preguntó inocentemente la Hatsune

-Voy a hacerte el amor mejor que nadie- ronroneó la peli rosa, mientras movía el pulgar en sentido circular excitando los pezones de Miku

-S-sí, por favor- gimió Miku –Hazme… tuya- en ese mismo instante unieron por primera vez sus labios de manera lenta, agradable… pero para Miku era tedioso; no quería esa clase de contacto tímido… ella quería tener, una verdadera noche salvaje en casa de Luka Megurine. Por lo que acorraló el cuello de la peli rosa con sus brazos intensificando el beso, agregando una gran batalla de lenguas que en cierta forma era apasionada, fogosa, placentera… pero las manos de Miku decidieron introducirse en el área más protegida de la mujer, hasta incluso Luka la protegía con su vida, su propia virginidad.

Con las agallas suficientes, se animó a meter un dedo lentamente masajeando cada zona sin dejar ni un solo espacio sin excitar

-Ah, Gatita… Aaaah, más duro… dame todo- Luka separó las piernas de Miku y comenzó a lamer el clítoris de su ``Gatita´´ sacándole varios orgasmos realmente placenteros; Miku agarraba con sus manos el cabello de Luka insistiéndole que continúe; la peli rosa se encontraba muy entretenida; nunca en su vida sintió esto… pero su primera vez le dejó por entendido que se sintió genial.

Luka después de relamerse los labios, fue a besar el cuello de Miku, quien ya estaba muy agotada por tanto ``cariñito´´ que había recibido

-Gatita,… ¿Estás cansada?- dijo Luka

-Sí… eres… muy buena… haciendo el… amor, Luka chan- dijo exhausta, para luego sentir sus labios ser besados por Luka, de manera fogosa y apasionada, para luego voltear a su Gatita y besar su espalda, lamerla, chupetearla, sentir su suavidad… violando totalmente a la Hatsune.

-Sabes delicioso, te comería de no ser ilegal el canibalismo- ronroneó Luka

-Te dejé violarme ¿No es eso lo que queríamos?- dijo Miku con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Tú querías que esto pasara?- respondió Luka intrigada

-Sí, bueno… pero quería que lo hiciera la chica que siempre me gustó… o sea tú Luka chan- dijo Miku

-Gatita… tú también me gustas… por eso fuiste la primera a la que le entregué mi virginidad- dijo Luka con mucha honestidad

-¿En serio?-

-Sí- ronroneó al oído de Miku –vamos a dormir-

-S-sí… amor- respondió Miku.

Ambas se durmieron después de un largo beso en los labios mientras sentían sus lenguas iniciar otra batalla; pero esta vez… como pareja…

**_FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Wild Sex Night at Luka Private Apartment**

* * *

Lee esto antes de leer el fic:  
Si leíste este one shot alguna vez ¡Léelo nuevamente porque el final está totalmente cambiado! Bueno, no cambiado pero sí más explícito... ¿Por qué? Porque había lectores no muy cómodos con la lectura, y como es mi trabajo complacer a los lectores decidí reescribirlo pero esta vez mejor explicado.

Alex Kacr: Si tienes tiempo de leer esto, ya que por lo que leo en tus one shots la universidad consume tu tiempo, entonces aquí está la versión ``mejorada´´ (por así decirlo) de este one shot, lo siento si la primera vez que lo leíste no fue de tu agrado y comodidad, no me va bien en los one shot ya que lo mío son historias largas, y bueno... también el hecho de que soy novata y recién empezaba a escribir para fanfiction, así que gracias y espero que esta vez disfrutes el fic, y espero que Alchemya chan tenga algo de piedad contigo XD. Saludos

Floor Megurine: Si, lo sé, lo sé, este intento de one shot no me ha salido como esperaba, pero bueno, aquí está una mejor actualización para que lo disfrutes como se debe (Y la parte de ``Dame duro, Luka´´ era joda XD). Y no debes agradecerme por seguir tu fic, lo sigo porque de verdad lo disfruto, bueno... espero más noticias de ti y tus experiencias haciendo los retos del Libro Troll :3. Saludos a ti también!

* * *

Una noche de luna llena, en medio de la ciudad y del escándalo que hacían los adolescentes en los boliches se hallaba una peliacua que bailaba entre medio de la multitud.

La noche era espléndida; pero para la peliacua era mucho más que eso,… era extrañamente especial y tan anhelada que casi creía que estaba soñando… ¿Por qué? Porque a su lado se hallaba la persona de la cual suspiraba a lo lejos, a la que solo podía abrazar en sueños y deseaba besar estaba justo al lado suyo… particularmente esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos que…

- ``Megurine Luka está al lado mío, lo logré… lo que tanto deseaba lo logré´´- pensó la peliacua muy contenta; pero de un momento a otro desvió su mirada puesto a que su acompañante había notado que estaba siendo observada

- ¿Sucede algo?- dijo la chica a su lado, atrayendo la atención de Miku

- ¡N-No para nada, Luka chan!- respondió toda nerviosa, a lo que Luka atinó a sonreír

- ¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos a tomar un trago? A mi parecer, las personas nos están empujando más que bailando- dicho esto, Miku asintió y se dirigieron hasta la barra de bebidas, donde ordenaron alguna bebida energética para mantenerse despiertas.

Estuvieron bailando hasta las 3 de la mañana. No habría problema a ese horario, era viernes por la noche así que no habría escuela ni otra actividad recreativa.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento de Luka; ambas se echaron de espaldas a la cama, exhaustas de toda la noche y de haber recibido codazos de los estreñidos adolescentes que apararon el boliche. Pero sin duda, había sido una noche maravillosa.

- Así que… ¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Luka rompiendo el silencio de la habitación; Miku dirigió su mirada hacia la chica a su lado, para luego responder sonrojada

- N-No sé… ¿Q-Qué se te ocurre?- Miku lució su voz bastante nerviosa; a lo que la peli rosa respondió agraciada

- Etto; ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un concurso quien aguanta bebiendo más cerveza? Quien caiga desmayada pierde- Miku asintió y se dirigieron a la cocina; donde del refrigerador sacaron unas latas de cerveza barata.

- Bien, 3… 2… 1… ¡Adelante!- dijo Miku y ambas empezaron a beber a lo ``Barney Gumble´´. Las latas de cerveza caían a medida que eran vaciadas; y nuestras protagonistas estaban muy agotadas; si tomaban un poco más de cerveza iban a estallar – Ugh,… no quiero imaginar la resaca que tendremos mañana…- este comentario hizo estallar en carcajadas a Luka; la peli rosa expulsaba cerveza hasta de los oídos; ya que no tenía donde meter el líquido embriagador

-¡Jajaja, eh perdido!- rió Luka ante su derrota; para luego estampar su cara contra la mesa

- Ay Luka chan,… ya estás ebria…- Miku pasó el brazo de la mencionada sobre su hombro y la cargó hasta su cama –Ten cuidado, o vas a tirarme sobre ti- Luka pareció entender y la empujó sobre su cama; la Megurine quedó en cuatro patas sobre la menor

- ¿Ah, sí?- la ebria Megurine comenzó a lamer el cuello de Miku, quien se sonrojó ante tal acto; pero no quería aceptar que le gustaba

- ¿¡Q-Q-Qué haces Luka chan!?- la menor gimió al sentir que su cuello era mordido – Detén… detente- gimió aún más fuerte

- ¿Por qué? ¿No lo disfrutas?- contestó Luka; al parecer no tan ebria; la peli rosa pasó su mano sobre el pecho de Miku, haciéndola gemir nuevamente –Sí que lo disfrutas-

- C-Cállate- esa respuesta fue suficiente para hacer entender a la Megurine que realmente disfrutaba su accionar, la peliacua sintió como su vestido era despojado de su piel; dejándola en ropa interior - ¡Kya!- sintió la lengua de la peli rosa pasar por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos

- Mmm,… Miku chan, te pusiste ropa interior sexy a propósito ¿Verdad?- dijo Luka, pero Miku desvió su mirada – Ah, vamos… yo también me vestí igual-

- ¿Qué?- dijo Miku, pero para entonces había presenciado como Luka se quitaba su vestido negro, revelando su ropa interior de encaje color negra, la peliacua se quedó viendo a su acompañante, pero principalmente observando sus pechos, que al parecer sus pezones translucían de lo excitados que estaban - ¿Q-Q-Qué vas a hacer?- Luka se acercó al oído de Miku y le susurró

- ¿No lo captas?...- ronroneó- … Voy a hacerte el amor mejor que cualquiera…- dicho esto; le quitó la ropa interior de Miku y las suyas; quedando ambas desnudas completamente; unieron por primera vez sus labios de manera lenta, agradable… pero para Miku era tedioso; no quería esa clase de contacto tímido… ella quería tener, una verdadera noche salvaje en casa de Luka Megurine. Por lo que acorraló el cuello de la peli rosa con sus brazos intensificando el beso, agregando una gran batalla de lenguas que en cierta forma era apasionada, fogosa, placentera…

Y de un momento a otro; la peliacua posó sus manos sobre el trasero de Luka, haciéndola gemir complacida – Veo que quieres jugar sucio,… eso me encanta-

- Me encanta cuando a ti te encanta- dijo Miku con voz seductora, excitando más a la peli rosa quien se vengó succionando el pezón de Miku - ¡A-Ah, eso no vale!-

- En el amor y la guerra todo vale…- respondió Luka totalmente excitada; para luego hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar al área de la entre pierna de Miku; esta última se exaltó asustando un poco a Luka - ¿Qué ocurre?-

- N-No hagas eso…- dijo con voz tímida y sus ojos cristalinos

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Luka temiendo que Miku a le haya entregado su virginidad a alguien más

- E-Es solo que… tengo miedo- respondió Miku inocentemente; enterneciendo a Luka

- No tienes por qué temer… yo te cuido, Miku chan tú me importas,… por eso no dejaré que hagan daño, ni yo te hare daño jamás- dijo Luka sincera, en realidad… nunca le había dicho semejante palabrería a alguien, por lo que Miku es la primera… y única

- Luka chan… tú… tú también me importas, eres alguien sin duda especial para mí- respondió Miku, iluminando los ojos de Luka. Quien le robó un beso en los labios; apasionante… lleno de vida, pero sobre todo… lleno de amor…

Y Miku entregó su corazón y virginidad a la persona que verdaderamente amaba, esa persona a la que suspiraba a lo lejos, a la que miraba con ojos enamorados y le sonreía de forma única… en otras palabras, hizo el amor con el amor de su vida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres días después; en el Universidad Crypton, una peliacua caminaba por los desolados pasillos; sus clases habían finalizado y debía regresar a casa para preparar la mochila e irse a dormir; pero una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando la peliacua se dispuso a encarar su mirada fue aprisionada contra el muro

- ¿Luka chan? ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Miku tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo; a pesar de que había entregado su tesoro más protegido a la peli rosa, aún no le había declarado sus sentimientos correctamente

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me importabas?- dijo Luka mirando seriamente a Miku, quien asintió tragando saliva, ¿Será que Luka había jugado con ella? – Miku,… déjame ser quien te haga feliz por siempre y acéptame como tu novia…- la peli rosa miró los ojos de Miku, la peliacua salió de los brazos que la aprisionaban y dijo

- Luka chan,… primero quiero decirte algo,… me enamoré en secreto de una persona maravillosa, aquella persona no lo sabía o temía que los demás no aceptaran su relación,… sea cual sea la escusa seguí amándola, y un día… me invitó a salir, y ocurrió un hecho verdaderamente maravilloso…pude entregarme por completo ante ella; con amor de verdad y sin duda autentico,… Luka chan, claro que acepto ser tu novia, y déjame ser también la persona que te diga ``Te amo´´ y te de un beso en la frente cada mañana y que en las noches me digas como fue tu día y que regañes a tu jefe por inútil, pero sobre todo… ser la persona que entregue su amor incondicionalmente ante ti… Luka chan, te amo en serio- confesó Miku, la mayor tragó saliva y abrazó efusivamente a la peliacua…

Y a partir de ese abrazo; se dirigieron al departamento de Luka, donde vivieron una noche salvaje…

Pero esta vez, como parejas…

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Notas de FanRubius)**

**Si leíste lo de arriba antes de leer el fic ¡Me caes bien! Y si no, no habrás entendido un carajo esta historia. Verás, los lectores al principio habrán sentido la historia muy seca y sin amor, pero esa no era mi idea; mi idea era deleitarlos en un fic corto, ya que la mayoría de mis fics son largos; y bueno… no salió según lo planeado, pero decidí tomarme mi tiempo y mejorarlo**

**Y RECUERDA; SI ALGÚN FIC NO TE HA DEJADO SATISFECHA/O MANDAMELO EN UN REVIEW Y LO CAMBIARÉ EN CUANTO TENGA TIEMPO**

**¡SALUDOS A TODOS! **


End file.
